


Speedy and Flower Power

by Jungle321jungle



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 05:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jungle321jungle/pseuds/Jungle321jungle
Summary: Travis Stoll takes Katie Gardner out on a proper "Mute" date.





	Speedy and Flower Power

_"These mutants- or Mutes- as the called themselves, they are ruining our way of life! We don't let children being guns or explosives to school, so why can children who can start fires at will be allowed in our in our schools? These mutants are ruining our streets! They are-"_

"Idiot Normies," Travis muttered turning off the TV. "We _ruin the streets_ cause we have nowhere else to live."

Connor coughed behind him. "I was watching that."

"No. You need to sleep," Travis protested. He turned back to Connor who lay on the bed in a cocoon of blankets. He considered pulling the blankets away but he had already had that long conversation. He reached forward to touch his brother's forehead and frowned. "Your fever isn't going down."

"Thanks Captain Obvious," Connor replied with a cough.

"This what you get for walking in the rain without a jacket or umbrella," Travis continued. "I told you that you would catch a cold."

Connor only sniffed in response.

Travis sighed and went to look in their small box where they kept money. Inside sat three dollar bills. He took the last of the money and pocketed it. He pulled on his sweatshirt and zipped it up once making sure he had his sunglasses and his key he headed for the door. "I'm going to buy you some meds and soup."

"Chicken noodle!" Connor called as Travis left their room.

"I know!" Travis called back. He closed the door behind him and headed down the stairs. He walked out nodding to his neighbors as he went. He passed by the blinking lights of the Old motel he now called home, The Place or 'The Plac' since the E decided not to work anymore. He headed out going down the streets and alleys passing the people who lived in the boxes and streets themselves. He continued until he reached the outer edge of Mute territory. He walked out an alley and out on to a normal street. He paused only for a moment before deciding where he should go. He only had three dollars and he definitely needed more. He didn't want to disobey his cardinal rule of never robbing the same place twice in a short period time and he certainly did not want to rob the usual store he went to buy his food. That man knew more of the Mute world than he should've and could easily tell the cops where Travis lived.

Travis walked on for a while no real destination in mind as he looked for a place that would be an easy score. After about a half hour of nothing he pulled up his hood and put on his sunglasses. He waited until no one was around before breaking into a run. The world around him seemed to blue together as he continued to look for somewhere he could hit. Finally he slowed slightly noticing a deserted store across the street. He turned a corner before slowing down to normal speed. He walked back out and crossed the street and walked by the store. It was a small flower shop and by the looks of it only the owner was in it. Travis smiled at his luck but he kept walking. He walked past the the flower shop and into the convenience store next door. Inside he bought a single can of chicken noodle soup and was left with just pocket change.

He left the store keeping it in the back of his mind as somewhere he could rob when he had Connor as a distraction. He then went next door the flower shop. When he pushed open the door and found the shop empty he ignored the bell's ringing and a girl's voice yelling, "Be right there!"

He walked faster to the register and hit a button opening it. He swiped the cash and hurried to the door only the crash face first into... A tree? Travis groaned and began to push himself up when something snaked around his ankles and legs. He opened his eyes sharply to see that vines were holding him tightly and cutting in to his skin. He tugged at them to no avail. He turned to the door to see that the glass was no longer clear and rather vines covered it completely.

Travis turned his attention to the oncoming footsteps as a girl about his age emerged. She has brown hair and pretty green eyes which bore harshly into Travis' soul.

"You wanna give that back before I call the cops?" She asked him.

"You won't call them," Travis said trying to calm himself. "You're a Mute yourself no? A Mute who owns a store at that. They'll think you killed the owner or something. You call them and you'll get caught up in the mess too."

The girl-Katie according to her name tag- stepped forward to the door. The vines split and Travis could see her turn the sign from 'Open' to 'Closed'. "I suppose you're right," she said looking back to face him. "I'll have to deal with you myself."

Travis tried to look more confident than he felt as the vines grew even tighter and some stretched their way across his middle. He let out a short cry of pain.

"Or..." She continued. "You can give me my money back..."

Travis found it harder to even hold on to the money. He tried to activate his speed and cut through the vines but there were too many. "I just need to buy cold medicine for my brother! We're flat broke!" He shouted finally.

The vines stopped tightening and even loosed for a second. Katie stepped forward and took of his sunglass and pulled back his hood. "You don't look like you're lying..."

"I'm not," Travis assured her.

After a moment she nodded and put that sunglasses back on his face. She snatched the money from his hands ignoring his shout of protest. "Wait here," she said turning and walking away. "Not that you have a choice that is."

Travis cursed to himself as he could hear her walking up a flight of stairs. With a sigh his eyes drifted to where the plastic bag of canned soup lay on the floor and in the back of his mind he wondered if he'd dented it.

Katie came back a couple minutes later. In her hand she held a small box. She held it up to Travis's face so he could read it.

He blinked in surprised. "Cold medicine?"

She nodded and picked up the plastic bag and dropped the medicine in. Travis looked at his arms in surprise and the vines loosed and began to sprout flowers. The vines finally set him on the ground and Katie handed him the plastic bag. He took it slowly.

"I'll give you twenty bucks if you promise not to tell your thief friends about me."

Travis nodded so quickly his sunglasses shifted. Katie nodded pleased and handed him a twenty.

"Thank you," Travis told her.

Katie ignored him and went to grab a vase. "Get out."

Travis hurried out the door and across the street. When he looked back he could see Katie. She was taking the now flowery vines and wrapping them around a vase for decoration. Travis looked away and once making sure the way was clear burst into a run a small smile on his face as he headed home. 

~~~~

Two days later Travis stood across the street from the same flower shop. _Demeter's_ according to the sign out front. He shed his sunglasses and hood as he crossed the street.

He walked in casually and the bell rung at the sound of it Katie stopped moving a potted plant and her mouth dropped open at the sight of him. She closed her mouth and glared at him. "Get out."

"No, I need to ask you something," Travis told her.

"Get out you stupid little-"

Katie was cut off as the bell rang once again. "Hello," she called to the woman who walked in a sweet yet forced smile on her face. She put the pot down and walked over to the woman ignoring Travis. "Can I help you with anything?"

"I'm just looking dear," the woman told her. "My sister's wedding is coming up and I'm looking for someone to supply so I'm just getting a feel for what you have here."

"Of course," Katie said. "I don't have everything right now as I usually restock tomorrow night, but if I still don't have what you are looking for I can easily get them for you for little to no extra cost to you."

"Ooh you're the best I've met so far," the woman smiled. She then looked past Katie at Travis. "But don't mind me. You can go back to helping that young man."

Travis smirked at bit as Katie walked back over to him a forced smile on her face. "Get out," she hissed at him. "This could be a big customer for me."

"I just need to ask you a question," Travis told her.

"Shoot."

"Well..." Travis lowered his voice. "It's not for Normie ears."

Katie glared at him and Travis felt something tighten around his ankle before it quickly released when the bell sounded again. Katie turned around to greet the man who walked in. He walked up to Katie. "Uh hi. I have a pick order for Martin?"

"Oh my! Are these hydrangeas!?" The woman shouted suddenly.

"Yes ma'am," Katie called to the woman before turning back to the man. "The two potted orchids right?"

The man nodded.

"Alright you can wait at the counter right there. I'll get it," Katie promised him. She then gripped Travis' wrist and pulled him to the back of the store and around a corner. She began looking for something in a line of plants and flowers. "So what did you want to ask me?"

"Well..." Travis started. "I was thinking that twenty bucks isn't enough to keep my thief friends away."

"You want more money?" She asked in disbelief.

Travis shook his head. "Nope. I want a date."

"Nope," Katie responded immediately still looking for something. Finally she grabbed a vase and picked it up and shoved it in Travis'sarms. Before picking up a second.

"Oh come on," Travis told her. "Why not?"

"For one I doubt you could afford anything," Katie muttered.

"Ouch that one hurt Flower Power."

"Don't call me that _Speedy_ ," she countered.

"Point taken Katie."

"Shut up... Uh..."

"Travis," supplied.

"Shut up Travis."

Travis nodded. "Anyway don't worry about cost. If you bring ten bucks that's enough for the two of us to have a night of Mute style fun. Cause from what I figure, you've never seen the true Mute world. Only the stuff they put on TV..."

Katie paused. "I haven't seen it no... And if I say agree to this _date_ will you leave?"

"Most likely."

Katie sighed. "Then yes I will."

Travis smiled. "Great see you Friday night then."

"Tomorrow night," Katie corrected. "I usually close earlier on Thursdays anyway."

Travis smiled a goofy smile as he followed Katie back out to the man who was waiting. The man paid her and she volunteered Travis to carry the other plant out to the man's car. The man walked ahead.

"Travis!" Katie called after him after a moment. "Seven sharp!"

"Yes ma'am," he called back with a smile.

~~~~

"Guess who's got a date!" Travis cheered walking into the motel room he and his brother had made an apartment.

Connor only gave a yawn and snuggled more in his blankets.

"What? You're not proud of me?"

"I can only be proud if-" he cut himself off with a fit of coughing. "-if she isn't fictional," he finished.

Travis touched his brother's forehead and recoiled. "I think you're getting worse instead of better."

"Great."

"I should go get Will."

Connor shook his head and instantly regretted it. "He left earlier to help clean up at a Mute vs Normie riot across town. Probably won't be back till Friday night."

Travis sighed before pulling the blanket off his brother. "I know you say your cold but your actually burning up."

Connor didn't even have it him to argue. Travis got a towel and wet it in the sink before laying it on his brother's head.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine," Travis promised him.

"I'm not the one worried," Connor said pulling Travis to sit beside him so he could use his older brother as a pillow.

~~~~

"What the hell are you doing?"

Travis blinked and looked down at Connor who was glaring at him. "Making you soup," Travis answered.

"Don't you have a date with a girl made of cardboard? You're not even dressed. I doubt she wants you to show up in Iron Man boxers- aren't those mine?"

Travis rolled his eyes. "She's not fake and I'll have to cancel. And no, these are mine. You had the Captain America ones."

"Oh right... And you're not going to cancel."

"Yes I am. You haven't gotten any better Connor, worse if anything, even with medicine. I should stay here with you."

"You sh-sh- _ACHOO!_ You should go. You're dating life is non existent. Go. I can make myself soup. It's just heating it up."

Travis stared at his brother. He was about to protest when a pillow hit him in the face. "Okay. I'll get dressed. But I'm gonna get someone to come check on you."

~~~~

Katie in a pair of nice jeans, a nice flowery top, and a jacket with her phone in wallet in her pocket stood in front of Demeter's the next night. She glanced at her phone for the time.

_7:17_

"The guy has super speed and he can't even be on time," she muttered.

She waited a few more minutes and considerate going back inside when a rush of wind went by and Travis appeared at her side. He wore a pair of black jeans and a simple T-shirt along with his usual sweatshirt.

He gave her an easy smile. "Sorry. My brother is still sick. I was just gonna stay with him but he pushed me out."

Katie nodded and pulled a ten dollar bill out her jacket pocket. "Well?"

Travis took the money and led her around the corner to the alley before crouching on the ground.

Katie raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Climb on."

"What?"

"You know... A piggie back? We an either walk for a long while or get there in two minutes."

Katie hesitated.

"Come on. You're not fat I can carry you."

"Gee thanks," Katie said climbing on his back.

Travis held her and stood. "Oh. Almost forgot. He put a pair of sunglasses on and pulled out a second pair and handed them to Katie.

"Sunglasses at night, really? You're one of those kind of people?" Katie asked him as she put them on.

"It keeps the wind out of my eyes as I run," Travis said. "Now... Hold on tight."

Katie put her arms gently around his neck and held on before they jet off. Katie marveled as the world blurred around them. The ride ended shortly however when Travis came to a stop in front of a small square. Katie slipped down off his back and looked around. Around them bright lights and laughter filled the air. Everywhere Mutants walked around not carrying that some where blue and other purple, that some and wings and others had tails.

"Welcome to the Square," Travis told her. "So... Do you want food first or to hang first?"

"Food," Katie nodded. Travis nodded and led her into the biggest building in the square. Katie couldn't make out the words on the sign but inside was a large pub. Travis waved at the someone as the host led them to a booth. Katie took a seat across from Travis and glanced over the menu. "$4.99?" She asked in disbelief. "For a burger? At a restaurant? What is the burger plastic?"

Travis shook his head smiling slightly. "Nope. Everyone is so dirt poor around here that food is cheap. I told you that ten bucks would be worth it. No tax either since we technically aren't legal."

"So how do they even pay for food and stuff?" Katie asked.

"Same way I tried to rob you," Travis told her with a wink.

"You stole the food?"

"Not today's. There so many people arguing over work I only do it once every other week and I don't make much. That's why I steal the rest of what I need. But you'll only find this pub and one clothing store around here. Everything else you gotta cross into Normie territory for."

Katie nodded slowly. "So what we're this other places outside?"

"Entertainment," Travis smiled. "I'll take you after."

The waitress came over and both quickly gave their orders before the waitress walked away.

"Tell me Katie," Travis started as the waitress came back with drinks. "Why a flower shop? And why the Normie world?"

Katie looked away from him when she spoke. "I was born into it. I never even knew the Mute world. I stayed sheltered in the flower shop with my mother who was determined to keep me safe on her own. So when she passed... I tried to take over and run the shop. And once I heard what the Mute world was like it sounds bad so I just thought it'd be easier to try to fit into the Normie world."

Travis frowned but didn't comment.

"So you have a brother. What's his name?" Katie asked changing the subject.

"Connor. He's not much younger than me and we look a lot a like. A lot of people assume we're twins."

"You guys have the same mutation?"

"Yup. I'm faster of course though."

~~~~

Turns out that $4.99 burger was one of the best Katie ever had.

"Told you," Travis smirked as he left the ten dollar bill on the table and the two walked out.

"Yes yes. You were right," Katie admitted. "So, now what?"

"Well..." Travis started. "There is an arcade, and there is The Ring, aka fights but I doubt you wanna see those, and there are jumps which I don't think we should do until we've digested."

"Jumps?"

"You'll see."

"And why wouldn't I want to see fights?"

"Well... It's not exactly you're normal boxing or anything. We fight for money and any power is allowed. They can get kinda messy," he said with a small shudder.

"Have you ever done the fights?" Katie asked out of curiosity.

Travis shook his head quickly. "No I'm not a fighter. But I know people who are. Come on. Let's hit the arcade."

Katie was also shocked to learn that Travis had a bought a small bit of money. He spent five of those dollars to give them both entrance to the arcade. In response they were each given a card which allowed them to play games until a half hour was up.

"I bet I can get more tickets than you," Katie taunted with a smile.

"You're on."

~~~~

"We both have the same amount?" Katie said looking at the ticket which printed out. "How is that even possible?"

Travis shrugged. "I have no clue. But somehow we both had 252 tickets."

"We still have three minutes left," Katie said.

"Air hockey!" Travis shouted dragging Katie over. "Winner well wins."

Katie nodded and swiped her card. "Prepare to be crushed."

Travis didn't respond and the game started. Katie hit the puck first. He rocketed toward Travis who quickly blocked and sent it back. When she hit it, Katie slammed the puck to the side and tried to hit it in that angle. She gave a cheer of success when it went in.

Travis rolled his eyes and sent the puck back.

"Alright. I'm playing hardcore now," Travis told her once he was losing 6-3.

"Bring it on Speedy," she taunted.

"I intend to _Flower Power._ " He gave her a wicked smile before sending the puck flying so fast that Katie strained to keep her eyes on it. She lost sight of it for a moment before she realized that he had scored.

Katie grabbed the puck and put it down. She quickly shot it against the wall but Travis was moving his arm faster than should be possible (and faster than necessary) to block it and managed to get another point. And then another.

"Six to six," he smiled.

Katie nodded and put the puck down. She waited for a moment concentrating before she hit the puck. Once again Travis hit in confusingly at super human speeds before sending it toward her goal. Only to have it bump into a vine.

"Cheating!" He shouted hitting again.

"And you're not?" Katie asked him.

Travis's eyes narrowed as he hit again faster and faster while Katie focused on keeping her vine in place. Travis shot the puck again and it bounced off the vine and flew back past him. Landing behind him with the sound of breaking glass. Both froze.

"Hey!" Someone screamed.

"Hop on!" Travis shouted as Katie jumped on his back. They took off and Katie had to close her eyes to keep the wind out. "Are- are you _crying?_ " Travis asked when he set her down.

"My eyes are watering from the wind idiot," Katie response wiping her eyes before slapping his arm. She then looked around. "Where are we?"

"On the roof."

"Why...?"

"This is where the Jumps are."

"You still haven't told me what they are."

Travis walked to the edge of the roof and beckoned her over. Katie cautiously walked forward to see a strange net like mesh just beneath the roof and connecting it to the next building. Travis took a few steps back before launching himself off the roof. A scream escaped Katie's lips as Travis fell before landing on the net. He fell a bit before bouncing up to his feet.

"It's a trampoline!" He shouted happily as he jumped.

"Why?" Katie called laughing in relief.

"Why not?" Travis called. "Now come on!"

Katie hesitated before launching herself off the roof and onto the trampoline. She landed with an "Oompf." Before she flopped over.

She could hear Travis laughing behind her. She got go her feet to watch him jump up and do a flip.

"Show off! Katie called. She began to jump herself. In the back of her mind she cursed herself for not dressing differently.

"That the best you can do?" Travis called.

Katie rolled her eyes and jumped over to him. She opened her mouth to speak when a siren rang. Travis froze immediately. He down and flattened himself.

"What are you-" Katie didn't get to finish and he reached up and pulled her down too. Katie felt the trampoline move and glanced around as other Mutants ran up and flattened too. "What's happening?" Katie whispered to Travis.

"Just don't scream," he whispered back.

"What-" Katie nearly did scream when the trampoline turned clear. Travis clamped a hand over her mouth. Below her the street was deserted. The lights had gone out it looked more like a ghost town.

The siren shut off as a different kind of siren shut off replaced by the familiar sound of a police siren. Cops suddenly ran down the street and Katie could hear the people around her hold their breath. Cops shouted at each other before running into different buildings. Finally all cops emerged and left. When they were far enough away the trampoline turned back to black and people began to get up once more. It wasn't long before laughter and music could be heard once again.

Katie pushed Travis' hand off her mouth and turned on her side to look at him. "What the hell was that?"

Travis shrugged and turned on his back to look up at the stars. "The trampoline part is a side effect. Two of my friends worked together to design it. These are meant to be a spot to hide from cops. Since when there is a problem Normies flood here thinking we're the cause."

"You really hate them don't you?" Katie asked him.

Travis sighed. "I don't mind Normies in general but... I do hate those Normies who immediately think they are better than us. All we want to do is live our lives."

"Me too," Katie nodded. "But I've found the only way to do that is to try to fit in with the Normies. Pretend I'm not a Mute that they see and hear about on TV."

Travis turned toward her and Katie found herself staring as the stars reflected in his blue eyes. "Why are you trying so hard to fit in when you were born to stand out?"

Katie opened her mouth to answer his question when she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "D-did you just Quote _What A Girl Wants?_ "

Travis shrugged a small smile on his face. "Maybe."

Katie flopped on her back laughing hard.

"What?" He asked.

Katie kept laughing. "The big bad thief likes Amanda Bynes!"

"What? She was a great actress until she plummeted," Travis defended.

"You've seen all her movies haven't you?"

"And watched every episode," he answered proudly.

Katie choked back more laughter trying to calm herself.

Travis shrugged. "I may or may not have had a crush on her when I was little."

That sent Katie laughing again. Harder than before. 

"Alright, alright laugh it up," Travis said blushing slightly. "Who was the crush you had when you were little?"

Once Katie was calm again she responded. "The boy who lived next door."

It was Travis' rolled his eyes. "That's boring."

"At least mine was realistic," Katie said swatting him on the arm.

"Mine is plenty realistic. If she could just magically revert back to when she was younger and not in and out of rehab... And if I wasn't with you of course, then I would definitely have a shot."

"Sure," Katie said. She stared at him and realized his words. "If you weren't with me..." She repeated suddenly noticing how close they were. She felt her cheeks heat up and feeling awkward she turned to look back up at the sky instead. After a pause Katiw opened her mouth to ask him another stupid question when someone hopped on the trampoline and ran up to them. "Travis!" The person- a boy- shouted.

"What Leo?" Travis groaned getting up.

"It's Connor!"

Katie was barely able to process and next she knew she was on Travis' back with sunglasses on her face. He was running fast- faster than before. Around her the lights and laughter died down. Things became darker and drearier. Around her people shuffled around fires and in and out ofboxes. They came closer to a an old ratty motel and Travis rushed up past people and threw open a door.

Katie found herself put on the ground before Travis rushed over to a boy who lay in a bed a few people around him. "What's happened?" Travis demanded touching the boy's forehead. Katie couldn't help but notice that the boy looked almost identical to Travis. She took wild guess and decided that was Connor.

"I came to check on him like you asked," a boy with greenish eyes said. "I checked every hour and he seemed okay, but this hour he wasn't responding..."

"Is Will back yet?" Travis asked.

"No," a girl with bright red hair curls answered shaking her head.

"I'm going to go get him."

"Don't. It's at least a thirty minutes for you running round trip," a blonde girl put in.

Beside her a dark-skinned girl with golden eyes nodded. "You'll pass out of you run that long."

Travis shrugged. "I'll have to run faster then." With that's said he ran out the room before anyone could blink.

"So I assume you're Travis' date?" The blonde girl asked.

Katie nodded. "I'm Katie," she introduced.

"Annabeth," the girl responded. "Then is Percy, Rachel, and Hazel," she continued pointing at the boy, the redhead, and the last girl in turn.

Katie waved awkwardly and leaned back against the wall unsure of what to do with herself. They sat and stood in silence only listening to the sound of Connor's uneven breathing. 

Over twenty minutes had passed before shadows converged next to Katie and took the form of three boys. Travis, a blonde boy, and pale one. Travis was breathing heavily and sweating hard as he leaned on the pale one. The pale boy pushed Travis off of him- and onto Katie causing both to the floor. Travis gave her a small smile of apology before choosing to sit beside her on the floor.

The blonde boy turned his attention to Connor and his hands began to glow yellow. He held his hands over Connor concentration clear on his face.

"Well, Will?" Travis asked him. "Will?"

"I can hear you," the boy- Will- responded. "But this definitely isn't just a cold... Or if there was a cold it's gone." Will moved his hands toward Connor's back before he stopped. He slowly reached forward and turned Connor over. He pulled the blanket down before pulling up Connor's shirt revealing his back and a large reddish green gash across his back.

Beside her Travis let out a gasp. "What the...?"

"It's infected..." Will murmured running his glowing hands over it.

"But- he never mentioned..."

"Didn't... wanna... worry you..." Connor said quietly between breaths, his eyes closed tightly.

"Well look what happened!" Travis yelled at him. Travis took a breath before speaking again at normal volume. "How'd that happen?"

"Last week," Connor continue his voice only a murmur. "I... fought in.. The Ring..."

Travis's face darkened. "We agreed we wouldn't do that again."

Connor said something else but it was incoherent. His body then suddenly looked relaxed as he passed out.

"He'll be out for a while," Will said sweat rolling down his face. His hands were still glowing as the hovered over Connor's back which looked a lot better in comparison. It was still red and ugly looking but better. Will then flopped onto the floor breathing heavily. "That's the best I can do for now, I'm outta juice. We need bandages or something now. Naturally I'm all out..."

Katie half listened as the conversation continued. The other occupants of the room were discussing what else they needed to help Connor and how they would steal it. Katie stared at Connor's back when an idea came to mind.

She pressed her hands together concentrating until a Eucalyptus plant sat in her hands.

"Perfect!" Will shouted. He took the plant from Katie and pulled off some leaves. He lay them on Connor's back over the wound before looking back to Katie a smile on his face. "Thank you."

"I don't get it," Percy commented.

"Eucalyptus oil has healing properties," Annabeth explained.

"Thank you," Travis told her his eyes wide and his smile genuine. Others continued to give her praise which she denied. Finally others left and she was alone with the two brothers.

"I'm sorry," Travis said suddenly.

"What for?" Katie asked him confused.

"How this date turned out," he sighed.

"It's fine I understand. Family first."

"Yeah... I still can't believe he fought and didn't tell me," Travis said staring at Connor.

"So you lied earlier," Katie said surprising Travis. "You said you don't fight in the Ring."

Travis sighed. "I don't. I used to, speed is works pretty well in the Ring. I can avoid other attacks and I I gain enough momentum can knock someone out easily. I won some, I lost some, but I kept going I needed the money. Connor would fight too. We were the top on tag team. Then... One guy- a newcomer- challenged us to a handicap match. Us versus him. But we didn't know his mutation. And that was our mistake. But it turns out he had the power to make ours stop working. He slaughtered us, beat us a lot harder and longer than he actually needed. You can't just tap out in these fights. The fights go until you pass out or can't move. We were both stuck in bed for a month even with Will's healing. We then agreed not to fight again instead we'd steal even more."

Katie didn't say anything at first. She only stared at Travis who stared at Connor. "You can't keep doing this for money," she said finally. "Fighting or stealing."

"What am I supposed to do then?" Travis sighed. "There's not really any options out there for a Mute."

A crazy, stupid, and utterly ridiculous idea than popped in Katie's head. "I know one."

Travis turned to her an eyebrow raised. "What?"

"Well... I'm not sure how much you like plants but I could always use an extra set of hands- or two sets, at the shop...

"Are you offering me a job?"

"No. I'm offering you _and_ your brother a job. You guys could be great delivery boys."

"Are you serious?"

"Strangely enough, yes. I know I don't know you well but... After seeing this side of the Mute world I was always sheltered from, I just won't be able to go back to my normal life. I wanna do something to help. So why not start small and help you and your brother out?"

Travis stared at her for a moment before he pulled her in a tight hug. Katie was surprised but smiled nonetheless. Suddenly she felt something wet on her cheek. He was crying.

"Thank you," he whispered. "Thank you."

~~~~

"Hey Katie! Where do you want the dirt?!"

"Connor put that down!" Travis yelled running at super speed and snatching the heavy bag of dirt from his brother. "You are still injured and shouldn't be lifting heavy things," he scolded.

"I'm fine Travis," Connor said rolling his eyes. "It's been two weeks."

"Mutant!" A man shouted staring at them both. The two other people in the store looked to where the man was pointing at the two brothers.

"Yeah and what of it?" Travis asked him with a glare.

"You should be locked up! You people are a danger!"

"Oh yes. Fear me and my bag of fearsome dirt," Travis said rolling his eyes.

The man didn't respond to him and looked to Katie who had just entered the room for help. "You employ _mutants!?_ " He shouted at her. 

"Yup," Katie nodded calmly. "Now what can I help you with?"

The man only stared at her like she was crazy.

Katie have him a sweet smile and lowered her voice so he was the only one who would hear her words. "Either accept it. Or get the hell out. I mean I know more _mutants_ after all and who knows, I may know a few tricks myself."

The man stepped back from her fearfully before turning and running out the store.

Katie nodded pleased with herself. "Travis you can just put the dirt in the back. I'm still waiting on a shipment of pots to put it in." She looked back to the other customers and gave them a look. They quickly went back to what they were doing.

"Damn would you say to him Flower Power?" Travis asked.

"None of your business Speedy."

"Do I get a name?" Connor asked.

"Speed Racer the Second," Travis answered.

Connor only rolled his eyes.

Travis turned back to Katie. "But seriously Flower Power, we never finished our date."

"And you never finished the inventory I asked you to do," Katie told him walking to the back of the store.

"Oh come on Katie... Katie? Why are walking away from? Katie! Flower Power! I know you can hear me! _Katie!_ "


End file.
